The present invention relates to a device for driving a piezoelectric element.
Devices for driving a piezoelectric element such as a piezo element have heretofore been disclosed. For example, in Patent Document 1 (a pamphlet of Published PCT International Application No. 2009/014148), there is disclosed a piezoelectric element driving device that draws in and spews out a liquid by expansion and contraction of a piezoelectric element when it is charged and discharged. This piezoelectric element driving device includes a voltage up means that increases a power supply voltage and applies the increased voltage to the piezoelectric element and a discharging means that discharges a voltage charged in the piezoelectric element.